villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
James Cook
James Cook Jr., more commonly known as "Cook", is the deuteragonist of the E4 Drama Skins, appearing as the deuteragonist in season 3, the tritagonist in season 4 and the main protagonist in the series finale Skins: Rise. He was portrayed by . Personality Cook is a confident and charismatic teenager who enjoys hanging out with his best friends JJ and Freddie. However, Cook is also very arrogant, violent, cruel, womanizing, sadistic and manipulative man. He is also very envious over Freddie after he and Effy become a couple. In spite of this however he is a truly caring and compassionate man who looks out for his friends and offers comfort and support to those who need it; for example this can be seen in the time were he allowed Emily Fitch to confide in him regarding her envy and suspicions towards her girlfriend Naomi as well as the times were he helped Freddie find Effy in the midst of a busy carnival and when he saved Effy from certain death. Following his killing of John Foster Cook matured heavily and became a more pacifistic, paranoid and solitary figure vowing never to kill anyone ever again. Villainous acts *'Murder: '''In a fit of fury and vengeance Cook murdered Dr. John T. Foster *'Manipulation': Manipulates Pandora into cheating on her boyfriend Thomas by using her naivety to his advantage. *'Brutal Violence:: He would often times taunt Thomas about having sex with his girlfriend causing the two to get into heated fights. Cook later attacked an innocent bystander after seeing Freddie and Effy making love, to the point of him being hospitalised (this event caused Cook to be sent to prison). *'''Attempted Murder: Cook attempted to murder both Johnny White the leader of a gang and his own father (although he may not have intended to kill his father and simply just threw him overboard on the boat) He also was originally going to kill Louie but didn't in the end due to being tired of death. *'Drug Dealing': Selling drugs in a club where Thomas happened to be working, he ended up selling cocaine to Naomi Campbell one of the few people he has a positive relationship with who in return sold it to a girl named Sophia in order to buy a gift for her girlfriend Emily, this led to the girl killing herself. *'Theft and Vandalism': Stole his own mother's car and completely trashed it. *'Sexual Harassment': Harasses Naomi and Emily continuously for being lesbians by telling them he knows the "cure" (referring to his penis). *'Breaking and Entering:' Broke into Pandora's house and also broke into JJ's house with the assistance of Freddie. Trivia *Cook is one of the most popular Skins characters being only second to Effy. *Despite being less evil than the two Cook has committed more crimes than both David Blood and Mad Twatter. Navigation Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Criminals Category:Tragic Category:Perverts Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Karma Houdini Category:Drug Dealers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Category:Inconclusive Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighters Category:Thief Category:Vandals Category:In Love Category:Addicts Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Control Freaks Category:Hypocrites Category:Grey Zone Category:Opportunists Category:Arrogant Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Insecure